The present invention relates generally to draper windrowers that create a windrow of severed crop material by consolidating the crop with shiftable draper conveyors and, more particularly, to an inter-trolley latching mechanism cooperable with a hydraulic cylinder to control the transverse shifting movement of the draper sections.
Laterally shiftable draper sections have been provided to vary the location of a crop discharge opening and thereby vary the location of the placement of the windrow of crop material relative to the header. Generally, the movements of these draper sections are powered by hydraulic cylinders, requiring separate controls and circuits to properly control the position of the respective draper sections. Accordingly, it would be operatively and economically advantageous to power the movements of two draper sections with a single hydraulic cylinder for varying the location of the crop discharge opening between left, right and central discharge positions.